Dirty Desires
by Nobodiesland
Summary: Ciel, una tarde de lluvia se escapa de la mansión, sin quererlo ni beberlo, termina pidiendo quedarse en el local de Lau hasta que el tiempo mejore.


La suave lluvia caía, mojando el pelo ceniza de Ciel Phantomhive, resbalando por su cara, y bañando su parche.

El de pelos ceniza, se sintió molesto ante tal sensación, y apartándose los pelos del rostro, y quitándose aquel parche negro, dejando ver por completo su marca del contrato.

Había salido a dar una vuelta, sin decirle nada a su mayordomo, que seguramente en esos momentos andaría buscándolo como un loco, y reprochándose el como podía haber cometido un error semejante.

Aunque Ciel, no había contado con que probablemente llovería esa tarde, así que le había pillado por sorpresa.

Estaba bastante lejos de casa, así que tenía que buscar algún lugar donde esperar a que terminase de llover, era absurdo luego de huir tal y como lo había hecho, recurrir a llamar a aquel demonio.

Se detuvo delante de un edificio de hermosa arquitectura, pero de aspecto lúgubre, y suciedad inminente, se notaba que era un edificio viejo, pero el conde no se detuvo por eso, sabía a quien pertenecía, además de que mantenía buenas relaciones con ese hombre, con toda probabilidad, no le negaría que se quedase.

Se dio cuenta de que sostenía el parche entre sus dedos, y temiendo que alguien pudiese haber visto su ojo, se lo volvió a poner, jurándose que nunca se lo volvería a quitar, por mucho que fuese necesario.

Tomó el picaporte con la mano desnuda, notando el frío tacto, y la humedad.

Lau abrió la puerta, dejando pasar un olor a opio muy fuerte, junto que el olor de flujos corporales, y alcohol.

-Que desea joven conde? .- pregunto con sorna aquel chino.-

-Ya lo sabes, quiero que me dejes pasar hasta que la lluvia amaine.

Lau hizo movimientos extraños con la cabeza, como queriendo ver algo, para después ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Su mayordomo no se encuentra presente?

-No, por supuesto que no! .- exclamó el joven.- por algo estoy pidiéndole auxilio, hace frío y la humedad es terrible para mis huesos, por favor, ayúdame.

El chino se retiró, dejándole el espacio necesario para pasar, pero sin embargo, no le dejo hacerlo, sin antes una advertencia.

-Conde, quizás lo que vea no le gustara, dado que podría decirse que es un niño.

El conde bufó ante la consideración del mayor, e hizo un ademán, Lau sin más le dejó pasar.

Lo que vio, no le impresionó.

Gente fumando pipas de opio, manoseándose sin importar el sexo que tuviera la otra persona, o simplemente, tomando whisky o algún tipo de alcohol de alta graduación.

Era un ambiente sucio, repugnante e inmundo, pero Ciel no les prestó la menor atención y se sentó un cómodo sofá de color verdoso y de adornos costosos, como por ejemplo serpientes de oro en vez de patas, cuyos ojos eran rubíes.

Los ojos curiosos no tardaron en posarse en el. El moreno trataba de ignorar aquellas miradas, aunque las veces que le era imposible hacerlo, eran contestadas con unas envenenadas o furiosas.

Lau no tardó en sentarse junto al joven conde.

Le era imposible adivinar el porque, pero al chino le encantaba Ciel, su personalidad y carácter le fascinaban. Era un niño en un mundo de adultos, aunque fuese como fuese, ya no era tratado como tal, y Ciel Phantomhive estaba de acuerdo por completo, en que la gente dejara de considerarle como tal, es más, animaba a la gente a que no lo hiciera.

-Bueno, Conde, que le apetece hacer mientras espera? .- preguntó con falso tono amable.-

-Lo que sea, la verdad es que no me importaría esperar solamente.

Lau, cogió opio de una pequeña bolsita que había encima de una mesita de cafe, y lo puso en la pipa, para luego encenderla.

-Quieres? .- le ofreció.-

El conde se negó.

-Bueno, entonces, que quieres hacer? un poco de whisky quizás?

El menor bufó, para luego decirle:

-Claro que no! pero que esperas? que me drogue o algo así? además, es demasiado temprano para pensar siquiera en beber algo.

Lau no se sintió ofendido ante la negativa del menor, al contrario, esperaba algo así, y además necesitaba conducir a que el muchacho le pidiera sexo.

Además de la fascinación descrita anteriormente, al chino le atraía físicamente Ciel, y al no venir su mayordomo lo tenía en bandeja. Probablemente, dijera que si, ya que no era algo que le pudiese afectar a la salud de forma negativa, y resultaba placentero. Pero no debía proponérselo él, sino que quería que el propio muchacho se lo pidiese, con esa voz tan dulcemente sensual.

No tardaría en pedírselo, el ambiente era sugestivo, los gemidos o simplemente los olores, hacían querer cometer actos pecaminosos, repletos de lujuria, y el niño, se encontraba en plena fase hormonal.

Con toda sinceridad, el chino no esperaba que el muchacho reaccionara tan pronto ante tal embrujo.

Ciel movía las piernas nervioso, cubriendo con una de sus manos su entrepierna, frotándola de vez en cuando ligeramente.

Lau, al ver esto, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír divertido.

-Desea que le ayude, conde?

El muchacho, le lanzó una mirada envenenada, mas no pudo rechazar tal ofrecimiento.

-Si quieres, hazlo.

El chino, se llevó al muchacho a un trozo de la sala apartado, tapado por un biombo de color dorado, que tapaba bastante bien las alturas de ambos, aunque eso no quitaba que no se pudiesen reflejar las sombras en el, aunque poco importaba, allí nadie se fijaría en tales detalles, pues se encontraban absortos en lo suyo, además de que aunque se fijarán, nadie podría reprocharle absolutamente nada, pues lo que ellos se encontraban haciendo, era incluso peor.

El mayor, desabrocho por completo aquellos negros pantalones cortos que llevaba Ciel, dejando descubierta una erección que podía considerarse de tamaño mediano, aunque para la edad del chaval, su miembro hinchado era de bastante grosor y largaría.

Poniéndose de rodillas, deslizo su lengua entre los testículos del menor, cerró la boca y empezó a succionarlos.

Los gemidos del joven no tardaron en hacerse notar, cosa que hizo que el mayor de los dos se sintiera satisfecho, al menos, con el principio de su trabajo.

Su boca, dejó sus testículos para darle lengüetazos a la punta de la herramienta del menor, pero no se olvido de ellos, pues empezó a darles masajes de manera intensa con su mano derecha.

Cuando se harto de lamer el prepucio, se metió todo el miembro dentro de la boca, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera de placer.

No tardo en correrse, y el chino satisfecho, se tragó aquella sustancia blanca que el niño había expulsado.

Una sombra, apareció delante del biombo, era alta, no tardaron en adivinar que era Sebastian.

El mayordomo furioso se olvido del público y lanzó aquel biombo, dejando al descubierto a su amo con las piernas abiertas y a Lau con la cabeza entre ambas.

La vista causó expectación y no tardó en verse criticada, pero nada se podía comparar con la sorpresa que en esos momentos estaba escrita en la cara del demonio.

-Joven amo, usted piensa que esto es correcto? .- le reprochó.-

Ciel, simplemente se puso los pantalones que el chino abrochó tranquilamente, para luego levantarse.

-Bueno, de alguna manera tengo que calmar mis deseos sexuales, no crees? además no eres nadie para recriminarme nada.

Sebastian calló, eso precisamente era cierto, no era quién para dar lecciones morales a nadie, teniendo en cuenta la criatura que era.

-Lau .- dijo el menor dirigiendo su vista hacía el chino.- probablemente vuelva a venir algún día.

-Descuida, siempre serás bienvenido.

Ciel asintió, y con un escueto, "vamos, Sebastián" salió del local.

El demonio no volvió a preguntarle nada al menor, pero se prometió que la próxima vez que su amo tuviera deseos de esa índole, él estaría presente para calmarlos y así, a Ciel no le sería necesario volverse a pasar por aquel lugar para calmarlos.


End file.
